Star Trek (film)
Star Trek is a 2009 American science fiction adventure film directed by J. J. Abrams, written by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is the 11th film of the Star Trek film franchise and is also a reboot that features the main characters of the original Star Trek television series, portrayed by a new cast and the first in the reboot series. The film follows James T. Kirk (Chris Pine) and Spock (Zachary Quinto) aboard the USS Enterprise as they combat Nero (Eric Bana), a Romulan from their future who threatens the United Federation of Planets. The story takes place in an alternate reality34 because of time travel by both Nero and the original Spock (Leonard Nimoy). The alternate timeline was created in an attempt to free the film and the franchise from established continuity constraints while simultaneously preserving original story elements. Development for Star Trek originated in 1968, when creator Gene Roddenberry announced plans to produce a prequel modeled after the television series. The concept resurfaced temporarily in the late 1980s, when it was postulated by Harve Bennett as a possible plotline for the movie that would become Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, but was rejected in lieu of other projects by Roddenberry. Following the critical and commercial failure of Star Trek: Nemesis and the cancellation of the television series Star Trek: Enterprise, franchise executive producer Rick Berman and screenwriter Erik Jendresen wrote an unproduced film, titled Star Trek: The Beginning, which would take place after Enterprise. After the separation between Viacom and CBS Corporation, former Paramount president Gail Berman convinced CBS to produce a feature film. Orci and Kurtzman, both fans of the Star Trek series, were approached to write the film and Abrams was approached to direct it. Kurtzman and Orci used inspiration from novels and graduate school dissertations as well as the series itself. Principal photography commenced on November 7, 2007 and ended on March 27, 2008. The film was shot in various locations around California and Utah. Abrams wanted to avoid using bluescreen and greenscreen, opting to use sets and locations instead. Heavy secrecy surrounded the film's production and was under the fake working title Corporate Headquarters. Industrial Light & Magic used digital ships for the film, as opposed to the previous films in the franchise. Production for the film concluded by the end of 2008. Star Trek was heavily promoted the months preceding its release; pre-release screenings for the film premiered in select cities around the world including Austin, Texas; Sydney, Australia; and Calgary, Alberta. It was released in the United States and Canada on May 8, 2009, to positive reviews. Critics praised the character development as well as the storyline in the film. Star Trek became a box office success, grossing over $385.7 million worldwide. It was nominated for several awards, including four Academy Awards at the 82nd Academy Awards, ultimately winning in the category for Best Makeup, making it the first Star Trek film to win an Academy Award. The DVD and Blu-ray for the film were released on November 17, 2009. Following the success of the film, its cast members signed on for two sequels, making Star Trek the first of a planned trilogy. A sequel, Star Trek Into Darkness, was released on May 16, 2013 with Abrams returning as director and Orci and Kurtzman returning as screenwriters (with the addition of Star Trek producer Damon Lindelof as screenwriter). A second sequel, Star Trek Beyond, is scheduled to be released on July 22, 2016.5 Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Production 3.1 Development 3.2 Writing 3.3 Design 3.4 Filming 3.5 Effects 3.6 Music 3.7 Sound effects 4 Release 4.1 Marketing 4.2 Home release 5 Reception 5.1 Box office 5.2 Critical response 5.3 Accolades 6 Sequels 7 See also 8 References 9 External links Plot In the 23rd century, the Federation starship USS Kelvin is investigating a "lightning storm" in space. A Romulan ship, the Narada, emerges from the storm and attacks the Kelvin. Narada's first officer, Ayel, demands that the Kelvin's Captain Robau come aboard to negotiate a truce. Robau is questioned about the current stardate and an "Ambassador Spock", whom he does not recognize. Narada's commander, Nero, kills him, and resumes attacking the Kelvin. George Kirk, the Kelvin's first officer, orders the ship's personnel, including his pregnant wife Winona, to abandon ship while he pilots the Kelvin on a collision course with the Narada, as the auto-pilot function is damaged. Kirk sacrifices his life to ensure Winona's survival as she gives birth to James T. Kirk. Seventeen years later, on the planet Vulcan, a young Spock is accepted to join the Vulcan Science Academy. Realizing the Academy views his human mother Amanda as a "disadvantage", he joins Starfleet instead. On Earth, Kirk becomes a reckless but intelligent young adult. In 2255, after a bar fight with Starfleet cadets accompanying Nyota Uhura, Kirk meets Captain Christopher Pike, who encourages him to enlist in Starfleet Academy, where Kirk meets and befriends doctor Leonard McCoy. Three years later, Commander Spock accuses Kirk of cheating during the Kobayashi Maru simulation. Kirk argues that cheating was acceptable because the simulation was designed to be unbeatable. The disciplinary hearing is interrupted by a distress signal from Vulcan. With the primary fleet out of range, the cadets are mobilized. McCoy and Kirk board Pike's ship, the Enterprise. Realizing that the "lightning storm" observed near Vulcan is similar to the one that occurred when he was born, Kirk breaks protocol to convince Pike that the distress signal is a trap. Enterprise finds the fleet destroyed and the Narada drilling into Vulcan's core. The Narada attacks the Enterprise and Pike surrenders, delegating command of the ship to Spock and promoting Kirk to first officer. Kirk, Hikaru Sulu and Chief Engineer Olson perform a space jump67 onto the drilling platform. Olson is killed but Kirk and Sulu disable the drill. Despite their efforts, Nero launches "red matter" into Vulcan's core, forming an artificial black hole that destroys Vulcan. Spock rescues the high council and his father Sarek, but Amanda dies. As the Narada moves toward Earth, Nero tortures Pike to gain access to Earth's defense codes. Spock maroons Kirk on Delta Vega after Kirk attempts mutiny. Kirk encounters an older Spock, who explains that he and Nero are from 129 years in the future. In that future, Romulus was threatened by a supernova. Spock's attempt to use "red matter" to create an artificial black hole and consume the supernova failed, and Nero's family perished along with Romulus. Narada and Spock's vessel were caught in the black hole, sending them back in time. Nero stranded Spock on Delta Vega to watch Vulcan's destruction. Reaching a Starfleet outpost, Kirk and the elder Spock meet Montgomery Scott. With the elder Spock's help, Kirk and Scott beam onto the Enterprise. Following the elder Spock's advice, Kirk provokes younger Spock into attacking him, forcing Spock to recognize he is emotionally compromised and relinquish command to Kirk. After talking with Sarek, Spock decides to help Kirk. While the Enterprise hides itself within the gas clouds of Titan, Kirk and Spock beam aboard the Narada. Kirk fights with Nero and Ayel, killing the latter and rescuing Pike while Spock uses the elder Spock's ship to destroy the drill. Spock leads the Narada away from Earth and sets his ship to collide with Nero's ship. Enterprise beams Kirk, Pike and Spock aboard. The older Spock's ship and the Narada collide, igniting the "red matter". Kirk offers Nero help to escape, but Nero refuses, prompting Kirk to give the order to fire, dooming Nero and the Narada to be consumed in a black hole. Kirk is promoted to Captain and given command of the Enterprise while Pike is promoted to Rear Admiral. Spock encounters his older self, who persuades his younger self to continue serving in Starfleet, encouraging him to do what feels right instead of what is logical. Spock remains in Starfleet, becoming first officer under Kirk's command. The Enterprise goes to warp as the elder Spock speaks the "where no one has gone before" monologue in voice-over. Cast From top to bottom: Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto and Zoe Saldana. Chris Pine as James T. Kirk Pine described his first audition as "awful", because he could not take himself seriously as a leader.8 Abrams did not see Pine's first audition, and it was only after Pine's agent met Abrams' wife that the director decided to give him another audition opposite Quinto. Quinto was supportive of Pine's casting because they knew each other as they worked out at the same gym.9 After getting the part, Pine sent William Shatner a letter and received a reply containing Shatner's approval. Pine watched classic episodes and read encyclopedias about the Star Trek universe, but stopped as he felt weighed down by the feeling he had to copy Shatner. Pine felt he had to show Kirk's "humor, arrogance and decisiveness," but not Shatner's speech pattern, which would have bordered on imitation.9 Pine said when watching the original series, he was also struck by how Shatner's performance was characterized by humor.10 Instead, Pine chose to incorporate elements of Tom Cruise from Top Gun and Harrison Ford's portrayals of Indiana Jones and Han Solo.11 Chris Pratt auditioned for the role.12 Jimmy Bennett portrays a younger Kirk. Zachary Quinto as Spock The younger alternate timeline Spock. Quinto expressed interest in the role because of the duality of Spock's half-human, half-Vulcan heritage,8 and how "he is constantly exploring that notion of how to evolve in a responsible way and how to evolve in a respectful way. I think those are all things that we as a society, and certainly the world, could implement."13 He mentioned he heard about the new film and revealed his interest in the role in a December 2006 interview with the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette: the article was widely circulated and he attracted Abrams' interest.14 For the audition, Quinto wore a blue shirt and flattened his hair down to feel more like Spock.9 He bound his fingers to practice the Vulcan salute, shaved his eyebrows and grew and dyed his hair for the role.8 He conveyed many of Spock's attributes, such as his stillness and the way Nimoy would hold his hands behind his back.9 Quinto commented the physical transformation aided in portraying an alien,8 joking "I just felt like a nerd. I felt like I was 12 again. You look back at those pictures and you see the bowl cut. There's no question I was born to play the Spock role. I was sporting that look for a good four or five years. The film officially establishes (to Kirk's surprise) that Uhura and Spock are lovers and have been romantically linked for some time, a point which had never been previously explored on TV or in film."9 Adrien Brody had discussed playing the role with the director before Quinto was cast.15 Jacob Kogan portrays a younger Spock. Leonard Nimoy as Spock Prime: Nimoy reprises the role of the older Spock from the original Star Trek timeline, credited as "Spock Prime". He is a longtime friend of Abrams' parents,16 but became better acquainted with Abrams during filming. Although Quinto watched some episodes of the show during breaks in filming, Nimoy was his main resource in playing Spock.10 Abrams and the writers met Nimoy at his house; writer Roberto Orci recalled the actor gave a "'Who are you guys and what are you up to?' vibe" before being told how important he was to them. He was silent, and Nimoy's wife Susan Bay told the creative team he had remained in his chair after their conversation, emotionally overwhelmed by his decision after turning down many opportunities to revisit the role.17 Had Nimoy disliked the script, production would have been delayed for it to be rewritten.18 Nimoy later said, "This is the first and only time I ever had a filmmaker say, 'We cannot make this film without you and we won't make it without you'".19 He was "genuinely excited" by the script's scope and its detailing of the characters' backstories,13 saying, "We have dealt with being half-human, half-Vulcan, but never with quite the overview that this script has of the entire history of the character, the growth of the character, the beginnings of the character and the arrival of the character into the Enterprise crew."20 Abrams said "it was surreal to direct him as Spock, because what the hell am I doing there? This guy has been doing it for forty years. It's like 'I think Spock would...'"21 Eric Bana as Captain Nero The film's time-traveling Romulan villain. Bana shot his scenes toward the end of filming. He wasn't "a huge Trekkie when he was a kid",22 and he had not seen the films.23 Even though he was "crazy about the original series," he would not have accepted the role unless he liked the script, which he deemed "awesome" once he read it.24 Bana knew Abrams because they coincidentally shared the same agent.25 Bana improvised the character's speech patterns.26Zoe Saldana as Nyota Uhura Abrams asked her to play the role because he had seen her previous work and liked it. Saldana had never seen the original series, though she had played a Trekkie in The Terminal (2004), but agreed to play the role after Abrams complimented her. "For an actor, that's all you need, that's all you want. To get the acknowledgment and respect from your peers," she said. She met with Nichelle Nichols, who explained to her how she had created Uhura's background and had named the character.27 Saldana's mother was a Star Trek fan and sent her voice mails during filming, giving advice on the part.28 Sydney Tamiia Poitier also auditioned for the part.29 The film officially establishes the character's first name, which had never been previously uttered on TV or in film. It also establishes (in an officially discreet manner) that Uhura and Spock are, in fact, lovers and had been romantically linked for some time during the film.Karl Urban as Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy Like Pine, Urban said of taking on the role that "it is a case of not doing some sort of facsimile or carbon copy, but really taking the very essence of what DeForest Kelley has done and honoring that and bringing something new to the table". Urban has been a fan of the show since he was seven years old and actively pursued the role after rediscovering the series on DVD with his son.30 Urban was cast at his first audition, which was two months after his initial meeting with Abrams. He said he was happy to play a role with lots of comedy, something he had not done since The Price of Milk, because he was tired of action-oriented roles. When asked why McCoy is so cantankerous, Urban joked the character might be a "little bipolar actually!"31 Orci and Kurtzman had collaborated with Urban on Xena: Warrior Princess, in which he played Cupid and Caesar.32Simon Pegg as Montgomery "Scotty" Scott Abrams contacted Pegg by e-mail, offering him the part.33 To achieve Scotty's accent, Pegg was assisted by his wife Maureen, who is from Glasgow, although Pegg said that Scotty was from Linlithgow and that he therefore wanted his accent to sound more east coast Scottish. As a result, the accent he used is a mixture of both, although it leans more towards the west sound.33 He was also aided by James Doohan's son, Chris, and Tommy Gormley, the film's Glaswegian first assistant director.34 Pegg described Scotty as a positive Scottish stereotype, noting "Scots are the first people to laugh at the fact that they drink and fight a bit", and that Scotty comes from a long line of Scots with technical expertise, such as John Logie Baird and Alexander Graham Bell. Years before, Pegg's character in Spaced joked that every odd-numbered Star Trek film being "shit" was a fact of life. Pegg noted "Fate put me in the movie to show me I was talking out of my ass."35John Cho as Hikaru Sulu Abrams had at first been concerned about casting a Korean-American as a Japanese character, but George Takei reassured him that Sulu had been meant to represent all of Asia on the Enterprise, so Abrams went ahead with Cho.36 Cho acknowledged that being an Asian-American, "there are certain acting roles that you are never going to get, and one of them is playing a cowboy. Sulu is a realization of that dream – going into space." He cited the masculinity of the character as being important to him, and spent two weeks fight training.37 Although Cho suffered an injury to his wrist during filming, a representative reassured the public that the injury was "no big deal".38 James Kyson Lee had originally been interested in playing the part of Sulu, but both he and Quinto, who had already been cast as Spock, were at the time members of the cast of the television series Heroes, and its producers told Lee they did not want to lose another cast member for three months.39Anton Yelchin as Pavel Chekov As with the rest of the cast, Yelchin was allowed to choose what elements there were from their predecessor's performances. Yelchin decided to carry on Walter Koenig's speech patterns of replacing "v"s with "w"s, although he and Abrams felt this was a trait more common of Polish accents than Russian ones.40 He described Chekov as an odd character, being a Russian who was brought on to the show "in the middle of the Cold War." He recalled a "scene where they're talking to Apollo says, 'I am Apollo.' And Chekov is like, 'And I am the czar of all the Russias.' ... They gave him these lines. I mean he really is the weirdest, weirdest character."41Bruce Greenwood as Christopher Pike, the captain of the Enterprise.8 Ben Cross as Sarek, Spock's father. Winona Ryder as Amanda Grayson, Spock's mother. Clifton Collins, Jr. as Ayel, Nero's first officer. Chris Hemsworth plays George Kirk, James Tiberius Kirk's father, who dies aboard the USS Kelvin while battling Nero, Mark Wahlberg was also approached for the role.42 Faran Tahir plays Kelvin captain Richard Robau. Winona Kirk, Kirk's mother, is played by Jennifer Morrison. Greg Ellis plays Chief Engineer Olson, the redshirt who is killed during the space jump.43 Additional minor roles include Rachel Nichols as Gaila, an Orion Starfleet cadet; Deep Roy as Scotty's assistant Keenser; and Paul McGillion as a Starfleet barracks leader.44 Chris Doohan, the son of the original Scotty, James Doohan, makes a cameo appearance in the transporter room as Lt. Kyle.45 Some characters had their scenes substantially or entirely cut from the film, including Brad William Henke as Kirk's stepfather (the character's lines in the film were spoken by Greg Grunberg).4446 Spencer Daniels originally played Kirk's older brother, George Samuel "Sam" Kirk, Jr., but the majority of his scenes were cut and the opening car chase scene where Kirk can be heard calling out to him was overdubbed.47 Victor Garber plays a Klingon interrogator who tortures Nero during his time on Rura Penthe. Tyler Perry appears as the head of Starfleet Academy, Admiral Richard Barnett. James Cawley, producer and star of the web series Star Trek: New Voyages, appears as a Starfleet officer, while Pasha Lychnikoff and Lucia Rijker play Romulans, Lychnikoff a Commander and Rijker a Communications Officer. W. Morgan Sheppard, who played a Klingon in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, as well as Data's allegorical grandfather in the TNG episode "The Schizoid Man", appears in this film as the head of the Vulcan Science Council. Wil Wheaton, known for portraying Wesley Crusher on Star Trek: The Next Generation, was brought in, through urging by Greg Grunberg, to voice several of the other Romulans in the film.48 Star Trek fan and Carnegie Mellon University professor Randy Pausch cameoed as a Kelvin crew member, and has a line of dialogue.49 Majel Barrett, the widow of Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry, reprised her role as the voice of the Enterprise's computer, which she completed two weeks before her death on December 18, 2008.50 Orci and Kurtzman wrote a scene for Shatner, in which old Spock gives his younger self a recorded message by Kirk from the previous timeline. "It was basically a Happy Birthday wish knowing that Spock was going to go off to Romulus, and Kirk would probably be dead by the time," and it would have shifted into Shatner reciting "Where no man has gone before".51 However, Shatner wanted to share Nimoy's major role, and did not want a cameo,52 despite his character's death in Star Trek Generations. He suggested the film canonize his novels where Kirk is resurrected, but Abrams decided if his character was accompanying Nimoy's, it would have become a film about the resurrection of Kirk, and not about introducing the new versions of the characters.53 Nimoy disliked the character's death in Generations, but also felt resurrecting Kirk would be detrimental to this film,18 and his friendship with Shatner caused them to avoid discussing the film.19 Production Development As early as the 1968 World Science Fiction Convention, Star Trek creator Roddenberry had said he was going to make a film prequel to the television series.54 But the prequel concept did not resurface until the late 1980s, when Ralph Winter and Harve Bennett submitted a proposal for a prequel during development of the fourth film. Roddenberry rejected Bennett's prequel proposal in 1991, after the completion of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier.55 Then David Loughery wrote a script entitled The Academy Years, but it was shelved in light of objections from Roddenberry and the fanbase. The film that was commissioned instead ended up being Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. In February 2005, after the financial failure of the tenth film, Star Trek: Nemesis (2002), and the cancellation of the television series Star Trek: Enterprise, the franchise's executive producer Rick Berman and screenwriter Erik Jendresen began developing a new film entitled Star Trek: The Beginning. It was to revolve around a new set of characters, led by Kirk's ancestor Tiberius Chase, and be set during the Earth-Romulan War—after the events of Enterprise but before the events of the original series.56 In 2005, Viacom, which owned Paramount Pictures, separated from CBS Corporation, which retained Paramount's television properties, including ownership of the Star Trek brand. Gail Berman, then president of Paramount, convinced CBS' chief executive, Leslie Moonves, to allow them eighteen months to develop a new Star Trek film before CBS would re-earn the rights to develop a new television series (in return, CBS would keep merchandising rights). Berman approached Mission: Impossible III writers Orci and Kurtzman for ideas on the new film, and after the film had completed shooting she asked their director, Abrams, to produce it.57 Abrams, Orci and Kurtzman, plus producers Damon Lindelof and Bryan Burk, felt the franchise had explored enough of what took place after the series,58 Orci and Lindelof consider themselves trekkies,59 and feel some of the Star Trek novels have canonical value, although Roddenberry never considered the novels to be canon.60 Kurtzman is a casual fan, while Burk was not.8 Abrams' company, Bad Robot Productions produced the film with Paramount, marking the first time another company had financed a Star Trek film.61 Bill Todman, Jr.'s Level 1 Entertainment also co-produced the film, but, during 2008, Spyglass Entertainment replaced them as financial partner.62 In an interview, Abrams said that he had never seen Star Trek: Nemesis because he felt the franchise had "disconnected" from the original series.63 For him, he said, Star Trek was about Kirk and Spock, and the other series were like "separate space adventures with the name Star Trek". He also acknowledged that as a child he had actually preferred the Star Wars movies.64 He noted that his general knowledge of Star Trek made him well suited to introduce the franchise to newcomers,65 and that, being an optimistic person, he would make Star Trek an optimistic film, which would be a refreshing contrast to the likes of The Dark Knight.8 He added that he loved the focus on exploration in Star Trek and the idea of the Prime Directive, which forbids Starfleet to interfere in the development of primitive worlds, but that, because of the budgetary limitations of the original series, it had "never had the resources to actually show the adventure".66 He noted he only became involved with the project as producer initially because he wanted to help Orci, Kurtzman and Lindelof.57 On February 23, 2007, Abrams accepted Paramount's offer to direct the film, after having initially been attached to it solely as a producer.67 He explained that he had decided to direct the film because, after reading the script, he realized that he "would be so agonizingly envious of whoever stepped in and directed the movie."68 Orci and Kurtzman said that their aim had been to impress a casual fan like Abrams with their story.69 Abrams noted that, during filming, he had been nervous "with all these tattooed faces and pointy ears, bizarre weaponry and Romulan linguists, with dialogue about 'Neutral Zones' and 'Starfleet' but I knew this would work, because the script Alex and Bob wrote was so emotional and so relatable. I didn't love Kirk and Spock when I began this journey – but I love them now."8 Writing "We're from different worlds, Alex Kurtzman was born here, and I was born in Mexico City and lived there until I was nine. Kirk and Spock are opposites from two worlds. That's us in a nutshell. We're drawn to each by what each of us lacks. The story of this film is about two guys who are such opposites that they might end up strangling each other but instead they bond and thrive together. That's us. We can go warp speed together." Roberto Orci on the film's emotional context.17 Orci said getting Nimoy in the film was important. "Having him sitting around a camp fire sharing his memories was never gonna cut it" though, and time travel was going to be included in the film from the beginning.70 Kurtzman added, saying the time travel creates jeopardy, unlike other prequels where viewers "know how they all died".71 The writers acknowledged time travel had been overused in the other series, but it served a good purpose in creating a new set of adventures for the original characters before they could completely do away with it in other films.72 Abrams selected the Romulans as the villains because they had been featured less than the Klingons in the series, and thought it was "fun" to have them meet Kirk before they do in the series.73 Orci and Kurtzman noted it would feel backward to demonize the Klingons again after they had become heroes in later Star Trek series, and the Romulan presence continues Spock's story from his last chronological appearance in "Unification", an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation set in 2368.72 The episode of the original continuity in which Kirk becomes the first human to ever see a Romulan, "Balance of Terror", served as one of the influences for the film.59 Orci said it was difficult giving a good explanation for the time travel without being gimmicky, like having Nero specifically seeking to assassinate Kirk.74 Orci noted while the time travel story allowed them to alter some backstory elements such as Kirk's first encounter with the Romulans, they could not use it as a crutch to change everything and they tried to approach the film as a prequel as much as possible. Kirk's service on the Farragut, a major backstory point to the original episode "Obsession", was left out because it was deemed irrelevant to the story of Kirk meeting Spock, although Orci felt nothing in his script precluded it from the new film's backstory.70 There was a scene involving Kirk meeting Carol Marcus (who is revealed as the mother of his son in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) as a child, but it was dropped because the film needed more time to introduce the core characters.5175 Figuring out ways to get the crew together required some contrivances, which Orci and Kurtzman wanted to explain from old Spock as a way of the timeline mending itself, highlighting the theme of destiny. The line was difficult to write and was ultimately cut out.7276 The filmmakers sought inspiration from novels such as Prime Directive, Spock's World and Best Destiny to fill in gaps unexplained by canon; Best Destiny particularly explores Kirk's childhood and names his parents.597077 One idea that was justified through information from the novels was having the Enterprise built on Earth, which was inspired by a piece of fan art of the Enterprise being built in a shipyard. Orci had sent the fan art to Abrams to show how realistic the film could be.78 Orci explained parts of the ship would have to be constructed on Earth because of the artificial gravity employed on the ship and its requirement for sustaining warp speed, and therefore the calibration of the ship's machinery would be best done in the exact gravity well which is to be simulated.79 They felt free to have the ship built in Iowa because canon is ambiguous as to whether it was built in San Francisco, but this is a result of the time travel rather than something intended to overlap with the original timeline.71 Abrams noted the continuity of the original series itself was inconsistent at times.10 Orci and Kurtzman said they wanted the general audience to like the film as much as the fans, by stripping away "Treknobabble", making it action-packed and giving it the simple title of Star Trek to indicate to newcomers they would not need to watch any of the other films.80 Abrams saw humor and sex appeal as two integral and popular elements of the show that needed to be maintained.65 Orci stated being realistic and being serious were not the same thing.78 Abrams, Burk, Lindelof, Orci and Kurtzman were fans of The Wrath of Khan, and also cited The Next Generation episode "Yesterday's Enterprise" as an influence.59 Abrams' wife Katie was regularly consulted on the script, as were Orci, Kurtzman and Lindelof's wives, to make the female characters as strong as possible.81 Katie Abrams' approval of the strong female characters was partly why Abrams signed on to direct.82 Orci and Kurtzman read graduate school dissertations on the series for inspiration;58 they noted comparisons of Kirk, Spock and McCoy to Shakespearian archetypes, and Kirk and Spock's friendship echoing that of John Lennon and Paul McCartney.59 They also noted that, in the creation of this film, they were influenced by Star Wars, particularly in pacing. "I want to feel the space, I want to feel speed and I want to feel all the things that can become a little bit lost when Star Trek becomes very stately" said Orci.69 Star Wars permeated in the way they wrote the action sequences,71 while Burk noted Kirk and Spock's initially cold relationship mirrors how "Han Solo wasn't friends with anyone when they started on their journey."83 Spock and Uhura were put in an actual relationship as a nod to early episodes highlighting her interest in him.76 Orci wanted to introduce strong Starfleet captains, concurring with an interviewer that most captains in other films were "patsies" included to make Kirk look greater by comparison.81 The USS Kelvin, the ship Kirk's father serves on, is named after J.J. Abrams' grandfather, as well as the physicist and engineer Lord Kelvin (William Thomson). The Kelvin's captain, Richard Robau (Faran Tahir), is named after Orci's Cuban uncle: Orci theorized the fictional character was born in Cuba and grew up in the Middle East.78 Another reference to Abrams' previous works is Slusho, which Uhura orders at the bar where she meets Kirk. Abrams created the fictitious drink for Alias and it reappeared in viral marketing for Cloverfield. Its owner, Tagruato, is also from Cloverfield and appears on a building in San Francisco.44 The red matter in the film is in the shape of a red ball, an Abrams motif dating back to the pilot of Alias.84 Design The film's production designer was Scott Chambliss, a longtime collaborator with Abrams. Chambliss worked with a large group of concept illustrators, including James Clyne, Ryan Church, creature designer Neville Page, and Star Trek veteran John Eaves.85 Abrams stated the difficulty of depicting the future was that much of modern technology was inspired by the original show, and made it seem outdated. Thus the production design had to be consistent with the television series but also feel more advanced than the real world technology developed after it.58 "We all have the iPhone that does more than the communicator," said Abrams. "I feel like there's a certain thing that you can't really hold onto, which is kind of the kitschy quality. That must go if it's going to be something that you believe is real."86 Prop master Russell Bobbitt collaborated with Nokia on recreating the original communicator, creating a $50,000 prototype. Another prop recreated for the film was the tricorder. Bobbitt brought the original prop to the set, but the actors found it too large to carry when filming action scenes, so technical advisor Doug Brody redesigned it to be smaller.87 The phaser props were designed as spring-triggered barrels that revolve and glow as the setting switches from "stun" to "kill".8 An Aptera Typ-1 prototype car was used on location.88 Panorama of the Enterprise's redesigned bridge Production designer Scott Chambliss maintained the layout of the original bridge, but aesthetically altered it with brighter colors to reflect the optimism of Star Trek. The viewscreen was made into a window that could have images projected on it to make the space environment palpable. Abrams compared the redesign to the sleek modernist work of Pierre Cardin and the sets from 2001: A Space Odyssey, which were from the 1960s.89 He joked the redesigned bridge made the Apple Store look "uncool". At the director's behest, more railings were added to the bridge to make it look safer,8 and the set was built on gimbals so its rocking motions when the ship accelerates and is attacked was more realistic.89 To emphasize the size of the ship, Abrams chose to give the engine room a highly industrial appearance: he explained to Pegg that he was inspired by RMS Titanic, a sleek ship in which there was an "incredible gut".90 Abrams selected Michael Kaplan to design the costumes because he had not seen any of the films, meaning he would approach the costumes with a new angle. For the Starfleet uniforms, Kaplan followed the show's original color-coding, with dark gray (almost black) undershirts and pants and colored overshirts showing each crew member's position. Command officers wear gold shirts, science and medical officers wear blue, and operations (technicians, engineers, and security personnel) wear red. Kaplan wanted the shirts to be more sophisticated than the originals and selected to have the Starfleet symbol patterned on them.89 Kirk wears only the undershirt because he is a cadet.8 Kaplan modelled the uniforms on the Kelvin on science fiction films of the 1940s and 1950s, to contrast with the Enterprise-era uniforms based on the ones created in the 1960s.89 For Abrams, "The costumes were a microcosm of the entire project, which was how to take something that's kind of silly and make it feel real. But how do you make legitimate those near-primary color costumes?"91 Lindelof compared the film's Romulan faction to pirates with their bald, tattooed heads and disorganized costuming. Their ship, the Narada, is purely practical with visible mechanics as it is a "working ship", unlike the Enterprise crew who give a respectable presentation on behalf of the Federation.92 Chambliss was heavily influenced by the architecture of Antoni Gaudí for the Narada, who created buildings that appeared to be inside out: by making the ship's exposed wires appear like bones or ligaments, it would create a foreboding atmosphere. The ship's interior was made of six pieces that could be rearranged to create a different room.89 The Romulan actors had three prosthetics applied to their ears and foreheads, while Bana had a fourth prosthetic for the bitemark on his ear that extends to the back of his character's head.93 The film's Romulans lacked the 'V'-shaped ridges on the foreheads, which had been present in all of their depictions outside the original series. Neville Page wanted to honor that by having Nero's crew ritually scar themselves too, forming keloids reminiscent of the 'V'-ridges. It was abandoned as they did not pursue the idea enough.94 Kaplan wanted aged, worn and rugged clothes for the Romulans because of their mining backgrounds, and found some greasy looking fabrics at a flea market. Kaplan tracked down the makers of those clothes, who were discovered to be based in Bali, and commissioned them to create his designs.8 Barney Burman supervised the makeup for the other aliens: his team had to rush the creation of many of the aliens, because originally the majority of them were to feature in one scene towards the end of filming. Abrams deemed the scene too similar to the cantina sequence in Star Wars and decided to dot the designs around the film.93 A tribble was placed in the background of Scotty's introduction.44 Both digital and physical makeup was used for aliens.95 Filming Principal photography for the film began on November 7, 2007 and culminated on March 27, 2008;96 however second unit filming occurred in Bakersfield, California in April 2008, which stood in for Kirk's childhood home in Iowa.97 Filming was also done at the City Hall of Long Beach, California;98 the San Rafael Swell in Utah;99 and the California State University, Northridge in Los Angeles (which was used for establishing shots of students at Starfleet Academy).100 A parking lot outside Dodger Stadium was used for the ice planet of Delta Vega and the Romulan drilling rig on Vulcan. The filmmakers expressed an interest in Iceland for scenes on Delta Vega, but decided against it: Chambliss enjoyed the challenge of filming scenes with snow in southern California. Other Vulcan exteriors were shot at Vasquez Rocks, a location that was used in various episodes of the original series. A Budweiser plant in Van Nuys was used for the Enterprise's engine room, while a Long Beach power plant was used for the Kelvin's engine room.89 Filming locations in Star Trek Vasquez Rocks San Rafael Swell California State University, Northridge Following the initiation of the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike on November 5, 2007, Abrams, himself a WGA member, told Variety that while he would not render writing services for the film and intended to walk the picket line, he did not expect the strike to impact his directing of the production.101 In the final few weeks before the strike and start of production, Abrams and Lindelof polished the script for a final time.102 Abrams was frustrated that he was unable to alter lines during the strike, whereas normally they would have been able to improvise new ideas during rehearsal, although Lindelof acknowledged they could dub some lines in post-production.103 Orci and Kurtzman were able to stay on set without strikebreaking because they were also executive producers on the film; they could "make funny eyes and faces at the actors whenever they had a problem with the line and sort of nod when they had something better".104 Abrams was able to alter a scene where Spock combats six Romulans from a fistfight to a gunfight, having decided there were too many physical brawls in the film.14 The production team maintained heavily enforced security around the film. Karl Urban revealed, "is a level of security and secrecy that we have all been forced to adopt. I mean, it's really kind of paranoid crazy, but sort of justified. We're not allowed to walk around in public in our costumes and we have to be herded around everywhere in these golf carts that are completely concealed and covered in black canvas. The security of it is immense. You feel your freedom is a big challenge."105 Actors like Jennifer Morrison were only given the scripts of their scenes.106 The film's shooting script was fiercely protected even with the main cast. Simon Pegg said, "I read script with a security guard near me – it's that secretive."107 The film used the fake working title of Corporate Headquarters.108 Some of the few outside of the production allowed to visit the set included Rod Roddenberry,109 Ronald D. Moore,110 Jonathan Frakes, Walter Koenig, Nichelle Nichols, Ben Stiller, Tom Cruise and Steven Spielberg (who had partially convinced Abrams to direct because he liked the script, and he even advised the action scenes during his visit).82 When the shoot ended, Abrams gave the cast small boxes containing little telescopes, which allowed them to read the name of each constellation it was pointed at. "I think he just wanted each of us to look at the stars a little differently," said John Cho. After the shoot, Abrams cut out some scenes of Kirk and Spock as children, including seeing the latter as a baby, as well as a subplot involving Nero being imprisoned by the Klingons and his escape: this explanation for his absence during Kirk's life confused many to whom Abrams screened the film.66 Other scenes cut out explained that the teenage Kirk stole his stepfather's antique car because he had forced him to clean it before an auction; and that the Orion he seduced at the Academy worked in the operations division. Afterwards, she agrees to open the e-mail containing his patch that allows him to pass the Kobayashi Maru test.76 Abrams chose to shoot the film in the anamorphic format on 35 mm film after discussions about whether the film should be shot in high-definition digital video. Cinematographer Dan Mindel and Abrams agreed the choice gave the film a big-screen feel and the realistic, organic look they wanted for the film setting.111 Abrams and Mindel used lens flares throughout filming to create an optimistic atmosphere and a feeling that activity was taking place off-camera, making the Star Trek universe feel more real. "There's something about those flares, especially in a movie that potentially could be incredibly sterile and CG and overly controlled. There's just something incredibly unpredictable and gorgeous about them." Mindel would create more flares by shining a flashlight or pointing a mirror at the camera lens, or using two cameras simultaneously and therefore two lighting set-ups.111 Editor Mary Jo Markey later said in interview that he had not told her (or fellow editor Maryann Brandon) this, and initially contacted the film developers asking why the film seemed overexposed.112 Effects Industrial Light & Magic and Digital Domain were among several companies that created over 1,000 special effect shots.113 The visual effects supervisors were Roger Guyett, who collaborated with Abrams on Mission: Impossible III and also served as second unit director, and Russell Earl. Abrams avoided shooting only against bluescreen and greenscreen, because it "makes me insane", using them instead to extend the scale of sets and locations.58 The Delta Vega sequence required the mixing of digital snow with real snow.114 Star Trek was the first film ILM worked on using entirely digital ships.114 The Enterprise was intended by Abrams to be a merging of its design in the series and the refitted version from the original film. Abrams had fond memories of the revelation of the Enterprise's refit in Star Trek: The Motion Picture, because it was the first time the ship felt tangible and real to him.115 The iridescent pattern on the ship from The Motion Picture was maintained to give the ship depth, while model maker Roger Goodson also applied the "Aztec" pattern from The Next Generation. Goodson recalled Abrams also wanted to bring a "hot rod" aesthetic to the ship. Effects supervisor Roger Guyett wanted the ship to have more moving parts, which stemmed from his childhood dissatisfaction with the ship's design: The new Enterprise's dish can expand and move, while the fins on its engines split slightly when they begin warping.116 The Enterprise was originally redesigned by Ryan Church using features of the original, at 1,200 feet (370 m) long,117 but was doubled in size to 2,357 feet (718 m) long to make it seem "grander",117 while the Romulan Narada is five miles long and several miles wide.89 The filmmakers had to simulate lens flares on the ships in keeping with the film's cinematography.114 Carolyn Porco of NASA was consulted on the planetary science and imagery.118 The animators realistically recreated what an explosion would look like in space: short blasts, which suck inward and leave debris from a ship floating. For shots of an imploding planet, the same explosion program was used to simulate it breaking up, while the animators could manually composite multiple layers of rocks and wind sucking into the planet.114 Unlike other Star Trek films and series, the transporter beam effects swirl rather than speckle.40 Abrams conceived the redesign to emphasize the notion of transporters as beams that can pick up and move people, rather than a signal composed of scrambled atoms.113 Lola Visual Effects worked on 48 shots, including some animation to Bana and Nimoy. Bana required extensive damage to his teeth, which was significant enough to completely replace his mouth in some shots. Nimoy's mouth was reanimated in his first scene with Kirk following a rerecording session. The filmmakers had filmed Nimoy when he rerecorded his lines so they could rotoscope his mouth into the film, even recreating the lighting conditions, but they realized they had to digitally recreate his lips because of the bouncing light created by the camp fire.113 Music Main article: Star Trek (soundtrack) Michael Giacchino, Abrams' most frequent collaborator, composed the music for Star Trek. He kept the original theme by Alexander Courage for the end credits, which Abrams said symbolized the momentum of the crew coming together.119 Giacchino admitted personal pressure in scoring the film, as "I grew up listening to all of that great Trek music, and that's part of what inspired me to do what I'm doing ... You just go in scared. You just hope you do your best. It's one of those things where the film will tell me what to do."120 Scoring took place at the Sony Scoring Stage with a 107-piece orchestra and 40-person choir. An erhu, performed by Karen Han, was used for the Vulcan themes. A distorted recording was used for the Romulans.119 Varèse Sarabande, the record label responsible for releasing albums of Giacchino's previous scores for Alias, Lost, Mission: Impossible III, and Speed Racer, released the soundtrack for the film on May 5.121 The music for the theatrical trailers were composed by Two Steps from Hell.122 Sound effects The sound effects were designed by Star Wars veteran Ben Burtt. Whereas the phaser blast noises from the television series were derived from The War of the Worlds (1953), Burtt made his phaser sounds more like his blasters from Star Wars, because Abrams' depiction of phasers were closer to the blasters' bullet-like fire, rather than the steady beams of energy in previous Star Trek films. Burtt reproduced the classic photon torpedo and warp drive sounds: he tapped a long spring against a contact microphone, and combined that with cannon fire. Burtt used a 1960s oscillator to create a musical and emotional hum to the warping and transporting sounds.123 Release Urban, Pine, Burk, Quinto, Abrams, Bana and Cho attending the film's premiere at the Sydney Opera House on April 7, 2009. In February 2008, Paramount announced they would move Star Trek from its December 25, 2008 release date to May 8, 2009, as the studio felt more people would see the film during summer than winter. The film was practically finished by the end of 2008.124 Paramount's decision came about after visiting the set and watching dailies, as they realized the film could appeal to a much broader audience. Even though the filmmakers liked the Christmas release date, Damon Lindelof acknowledged it would allow more time to perfect the visual effects.103 The months-long gap between the completion of the production and release meant Alan Dean Foster was allowed to watch the whole film before writing the novelization, although the novel would contain scenes absent from the final edit.125 Quinto narrated the audiobook.126 A surprise public screening was held on April 6, 2009, at the Alamo Drafthouse theater in Austin, Texas, hosted by writers Robert Orci, Alex Kurtzman, and producer Damon Lindelof. The showing was publicized as a screening of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, followed by a ten-minute preview of the new Star Trek film. A few minutes into Khan, the film appeared to melt and Nimoy appeared on stage with Orci, Kurtzman and Lindelof, asking the audience, "wouldn't you rather see the new movie?"127 Following the surprise screening in Texas, the first of many premieres across the world was held at the Sydney Opera House in Sydney on April 7, 2009.128 For almost two years, the town of Vulcan, Alberta had campaigned to have the film premiere there, but because it had no theater, Paramount arranged instead a lottery where 300 winning residents would be taken to a prerelease screening in Calgary.129 Marketing See also: Star Trek: Countdown and Star Trek DAC The first teaser trailer debuted in theaters with Cloverfield on January 18, 2008, which showed the Enterprise under construction. Abrams himself directed the first part of the trailer, where a welder removes his goggles. Professional welders were hired for the teaser.130 The voices of the 1960s played over the trailer were intended to link the film to the present day; John F. Kennedy in particular was chosen because of similarities with the character of James T. Kirk and because he is seen to have "kicked off" the Space Race. Orci explained that: "If we do indeed have a Federation, I think Kennedy’s words will be inscribed in there someplace."79 Star Trek's later trailers would win four awards, including Best in Show, in the tenth annual Golden Trailer Awards.131 Paramount faced two obstacles in promoting the film: the unfamiliarity of the "MySpace generation" with the franchise and the relatively weak international performance of the previous films. Six months before the film's release, Abrams toured Europe and North America with 25 minutes of footage. Abrams noted the large-scale campaign started unusually early, but this was because the release delay allowed him to show more completed scenes than normal. The director preferred promoting his projects quietly, but concurred Paramount needed to remove Star Trek's stigma.132 Abrams would exaggerate his preference for other shows to Star Trek as a child to the press, with statements like "I'm not a Star Trek fan" and "this movie is not made for Star Trek fans necessarily". Orci compared Abrams' approach to The Next Generation episode "A Matter of Honor", where William Riker is stationed aboard a Klingon vessel. "On that ship when someone talks back to you, you would have to beat them down or you lose the respect of your crew, which is protocol, whereas on a Federation ship that would be a crime. So we have to give J. Abrams a little bit of leeway, when he is traveling the 'galaxy' over there where they don't know Trek, to say the things that need to be said in order to get people onto our side."78 Promotional partners on the film include Nokia, Verizon Wireless, Esurance, Kellogg's, Burger King and Intel Corporation, as well as various companies specializing in home decorating, apparel, jewelry, gift items and "Tiberius", "Pon Farr" and "Red Shirt" fragrances.133134 Playmates Toys, who owned the Star Trek toy license until 2000, also held the merchandise rights for the new film.135 The first wave was released in March and April 2009. Playmates hope to continue their toy line into 2010.136info The first wave consists of 3.75", 6" and 12" action figures, an Enterprise replica, prop toys and play sets. to recreate the whole bridge, one would have to buy more 3.75" figures, which come with chairs and consoles to add to the main set consisting of Kirk's chair, the floor, the main console and the viewscreen.137 Master Replicas,138 Mattel, Hasbro and Fundex Games will promote the filminfo via playing cards, Monopoly, UNO, Scrabble, Magic 8-Ball, Hot Wheels, Tyco R/C, 20Q, Scene It? and Barbie lines. Some of these are based on previous Star Trek iterations rather than the film.134139 CBS also created a merchandising line based around Star Trek caricatures named "Quogs".140 Home release The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 17, 2009 in North America,141 November 16 in the United Kingdom142 and October 26 in Australia and New Zealand. In Sweden and Germany, it was released on November 4.143 First week sales stood at 5.7 million DVDs along with 1.1 million Blu-ray Discs,144 giving Paramount Pictures their third chart topping release in five weeks following Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra.145 Reception Box office Official screenings in the United States started at 7 pm on May 7, 2009,146 grossing $4 million on its opening day. By the end of the weekend, Star Trek had opened with $79,204,300, as well as $35,500,000 from other countries. Adjusted and unadjusted for inflation, it beat Star Trek: First Contact for the largest American opening for a Star Trek film. The film made US$8.5 million from its IMAX screenings, breaking The Dark Knight's $6.3 million IMAX opening record.147 The film is the highest-grossing in the United States and Canada from the entire Star Trek film franchise, eclipsing The Voyage Home and Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Its opening weekend numbers alone outgross the entire individual runs of The Undiscovered Country, The Final Frontier, Insurrection and Nemesis.148 Star Trek ended its United States theatrical run on October 1, 2009, with a box office total of $257,730,019, which places it as the seventh highest-grossing film for 2009 behind The Hangover.2 The film grossed $127,764,536 in international markets,149 for a total worldwide gross of $385,494,555.150 While foreign grosses represent only 31% of the total box office receipts, executives of Paramount were happy with the international sales, as Star Trek historically was a movie franchise that never has been a big draw overseas.151 Critical response Star Trek was acclaimed by film critics. The film has a 95% approval rating on the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, based on 329 reviews, with the consensus: "Star Trek reignites a classic franchise with action, humor, a strong story, and brilliant visuals, and will please traditional Trekkies and new fans alike."152 Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score, gave the film an 83 out of 100 based on 37 reviews from critics.153154 The editing, cinematography, and special effects work are state-of-the-art, as you'd expect – extra praise goes to an astonishingly detailed sound mix – but so are the same aspects of Wolverine, and that film's a joyless bore by comparison. What lifts the Abrams film into the ether is the rightness of its casting and playing, from Saldana's Uhura, finally a major character after all these years, to Urban's loyal, dyspeptic McCoy, to Simon Pegg's grandly comic Scotty, the movie's most radical reimagining of a Star Trek regular. —Ty Burr of the Boston Globe155 Ty Burr of the Boston Globe gave the film a perfect four star rating, describing it as "ridiculously satisfying", and the "best prequel ever".155 Burr praised the character development in the film, opining that "emotionally, Star Trek hits every one of its marks, functioning as a family reunion that extends across decades, entertainment mediums, even blurring the line between audience and show."155 He continued: "Trading on affections sustained over 40 years of popular culture, Star Trek does what a franchise reboot rarely does. It reminds us why we loved these characters in the first place."155 Owen Gleiberman from Entertainment Weekly gave the film an 'A-' grade, commenting that director Abrams "crafts an origin story that avoids any hint of the origin doldrums."156 Similar sentiments were expressed by Rolling Stone journalist Peter Travers, who gave the film a 3.5 out of 4 stars. He felt that the acting from the cast was the highlight of the filming, asserting that the performance of Pine radiated star quality.157 Likewise, Travers called Quinto's performance "sharp" and "intuitive", and felt that Quinto "gave the film a soul".157 Manohla Dargis of the New York Times wrote, "Star Trek ... isn’t just a pleasurable rethink of your geek uncle's favorite science-fiction series. It's also a testament to television's power as mythmaker, as a source for some of the fundamental stories we tell about ourselves, who we are and where we came from.158 Slate's Dana Stevens felt that the film was "a gift to those of us who loved the original series, that brainy, wonky, idealistic body of work that aired to almost no commercial success between 1966–69 and has since become a science fiction archetype and object of cult adoration."159 Time Out London's Tom Huddleston praised the aesthetic qualities of the film, such as the design of the Enterprise, and praised the performances of the cast.160 He wrote, "The cast are equally strong: Quinto brings wry charm to an otherwise calculating character, while Pine powers through his performance in bullish, if not quite Shatner-esque fashion."160 The chemistry between Pine and Quinto was well received by critics. Gleiberman felt that as the film progressed to the conclusion, Pine and Quinto emulated the same connection as Kirk and Spock.156 Tim Robey of The Telegraph echoed similar attitudes; "The movie charts their relationship ... in a nicely oblique way." Robey resumed: "It's the main event, dramatically speaking, but there's always something more thumpingly urgent to command their attention, whether it's a Vulcan distress signal or the continuing rampages of those pesky Romulans."161 Burr opined that Abrams had an accurate understanding of the relationship between Kirk and Spock, and wrote, "Pine makes a fine, brash boy Kirk, but Quinto's Spock is something special – an eerily calm figure freighted with a heavier sadness than Roddenberry's original. The two ground each other and point toward all the stories yet to come."155 Similarly, The Guardian writer Peter Bradshaw expressed: "The story of Kirk and Spock is brought thrillingly back to life by a new first generation: Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto, who give inspired, utterly unselfconscious and lovable performances, with power, passion and some cracking comic timing."162 Some film critics were polarized with Star Trek. Keith Phipps of The A.V. Club gave the film a 'B+' grade, and asserted that it was "a reconsideration of what constitutes Star Trek, one that deemphasizes heady concepts and plainly stated humanist virtues in favor of breathless action punctuated by bursts of emotion. It might not even be immediately recognizable to veteran fans."163 In concurrence, Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times stated that "the Gene Roddenberry years, when stories might play with questions of science, ideals or philosophy, have been replaced by stories reduced to loud and colorful action." Ebert ultimately gave it a 2.5 out of 4 stars.164 Similarly, Marc Bain of Newsweek opined: "The latest film version of Star Trek ... is more brawn than brain, and it largely jettisons complicated ethical conundrums in favor of action sequences and special effects.165 Slate journalist Juliet Lapidos argued that the new film, with its "standard Hollywood torture scene", failed to live up to the intellectual standard set by the 1992 Next Generation episode "Chain of Command", whose treatment of the issue she found both more sophisticated and pertinent to the ongoing debate over the United States' use of enhanced interrogation techniques.166 Accolades Main article: List of accolades received by Star Trek The film garnered numerous accolades after its release. In 2010, it was nominated for four Academy Awards at the 82nd Academy Awards, for Best Sound Editing, Best Sound Mixing, Best Visual Effects, and Best Makeup. Star Trek won in the category for Best Makeup, making it the first Star Trek film to receive an Academy Award.167 The film was nominated for three Empire Awards, to which it won for Best Sci-Fi/Fantasy.168 In October 2009, Star Trek won the Hollywood Award for Best Movie,169 and attained six Scream Awards and the 2009 Scream Awards Ceremony.170 The film attained a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture at the 16th Screen Actors Guild Awards.171 Star Trek received several nominations. The film was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Score Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media, but was beaten out by Up, also composed by Michael Giacchino.172173 At the 36th People's Choice Awards, the film received four nominations: the film was a contender for Favorite Movie, Zoe Saldana was nominated for Favorite Breakout Movie Actress, and both Pine and Quinto were nominated for Favorite Breakout Movie Actor.174 On June 15, 2009, the film was nominated for five Teen Choice Awards.175 In addition, Star Trek was nominated for five Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards and was named one of the top-ten films of 2009 by the National Board of Review of Motion Pictures.176177 Sequels Main articles: Star Trek Into Darkness and Star Trek Beyond The film's major cast members signed on for two sequels as part of their original deals.178 Abrams and Bryan Burk signed to produce and Abrams signed to direct the first sequel.179180 The sequel, Star Trek Into Darkness,181 starring Benedict Cumberbatch as Khan Noonien Singh, was released on May 16, 2013.182 A third film is now in development, but Abrams will return only as producer (due to him directing Star Wars: The Force Awakens)183184 and Kurtzman is no longer writing.185 On May 13, 2014, it was announced that Roberto Orci, the writer of the first and second film, would direct the third film,186187188 but in December 2014, it was reported that Roberto Orci would no longer direct. Edgar Wright, Rupert Wyatt, Morten Tyldum, Justin Lin, Daniel Espinosa and Duncan Jones were being looked at as a potential replacement, though Jones indicated that he would not be directing the film.189190191 A week later, it was announced that Lin will direct the film.192 See also Star Trek film series References 1.Jump up ^ "STAR TREK". British Board of Film Classification. 2009-04-09. Retrieved 2013-05-22. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c "Star Trek (2009)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2010-12-12. 3.Jump up ^ Larry Carroll "'Star Trek' Sequel Will Deal With 'Unpredictable Future'". MTV. Retrieved 2011-03-13. 4.Jump up ^ Larry Carroll (2009-05-15). "'Star Trek' Director Open To Sequel With William Shatner Or Khan". MTV. Retrieved 2009-05-16. 5.Jump up ^ "Star Trek 3 Title Likely 'Star Trek Beyond'". Slashfilm. 6.Jump up ^ Cargill, JD (2009-05-08). "The Scene: 'Trek' actors dive onto Vulcan". CNN. Retrieved 2009-12-10. 7.Jump up ^ Plait, Phil (2009-05-08). "BA Review: Star Trek". Discover. Kalmbach Publishing. Retrieved December 10, 2009. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l Jeff Jensen (2008-10-24). "'Star Trek': New Movie, New Vision". Entertainment Weekly (Time, Inc.). Retrieved 2008-10-16. 9.^ Jump up to: a b c d e John Jurgensen (2009-01-02). "Boldly Revisiting Roles". The Wall Street Journal (Dow Jones & Company). Retrieved 2009-01-16. 10.^ Jump up to: a b c Pascale, Anthony (2009-02-28). "WonderCon 09: Star Trek Panel Detailed Report & Pictures". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2009-03-01. 11.Jump up ^ Kaleem Aftab (2008-03-10). "Exclusive: Trek Star Reveals Captain Kirk Inspiration". IGN (News Corporation). Retrieved 2010-12-04. 12.Jump up ^ Nolan Feeney (2014-07-14). "Chris Pratt Was Turned Down for Roles in Star Trek and Avatar". Time. Retrieved 2014-07-15. 13.^ Jump up to: a b Anthony Pascale (2008-04-14). "Grand Slam XVI: Two Spocks Rock The House". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-04-15. 14.^ Jump up to: a b Anthony Pascale (2009-05-05). "Interview with Zachary Quinto". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2009-05-07. 15.Jump up ^ Josh Horowitz (2007-09-26). "Adrien Brody Confirms He Was Almost Mr. Spock". MTV (Viacom). Retrieved 2007-10-06. 16.Jump up ^ Nimoy, Leonard (2012-05-10). Leonard Nimoy Talks Tees, Trek And More, Part 2. Interview with StarTrek.com staff. Retrieved May 18, 2012. 17.^ Jump up to: a b Geoff Boucher (2009-03-29). "'Star Trek' writing pair cling on to their partnership". Los Angeles Times (Tribune Company). Retrieved 2009-03-29. 18.^ Jump up to: a b Vic Holtreman (2008-04-13). "Hungry For More Star Trek Details? Here You Go!". Screen Rant. Retrieved 2008-04-14. 19.^ Jump up to: a b Boucher, Geoff (2009-05-11). "Leonard Nimoy: ‘Star Trek’ fans can be scary". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 1 March 2015. 20.Jump up ^ "Exclusive: A Conversation with Trek's Two Spocks". TV Guide. 2008-04-15. Retrieved 2008-04-15. 21.Jump up ^ "Abrams and Orci On Fan Reaction + Bob Meets Brannon". TrekMovie.com. 2009-01-16. Retrieved 2009-01-16. 22.Jump up ^ Shawn Adler (2008-02-11). "Eric Bana Boldly Goes On About New ‘Star Trek’". MTV (Viacom). Retrieved 2008-02-12. 23.Jump up ^ Brian Jacks (2009-05-05). "Eric Bana Has Never Seen A ‘Star Trek’ Movie". MTV (Viacom). Retrieved 2009-05-06. 24.Jump up ^ "Bana calls 'Star Trek' role irresistible". United Press International. 2008-02-29. Retrieved 2008-10-13. 25.Jump up ^ Anthony Pascale (2008-02-26). "Bana Spoofs Star Trek Plot Details". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-10-13. 26.Jump up ^ Peter Mitchell (2009-03-06). "Bana dons face tattoos for new role". ninemsn. Retrieved 2009-03-09. 27.Jump up ^ Wilson Morales (2008-01-29). "Zoe Saldaña sheds a little light on playing 'Uhura'". Blackfilm.com. Retrieved 2008-01-30. 28.Jump up ^ Larry Carroll (2009-04-21). "New 'Star Trek' Cast Took Cues From The Classic Series". MTV (Viacom). Retrieved 2009-04-23. 29.Jump up ^ Jen Yamato (2007-08-01). "Sydney Tamiia Poitier on Critics, Grindhouse, and the Final Frontier". Rotten Tomatoes (Flixster). Retrieved 2008-12-28. 30.Jump up ^ Eric Goldman (2008-01-09). "Karl Urban: From Comanche Moon to Star Trek". IGN. Retrieved 2008-01-23. 31.Jump up ^ Battersby, Shandelle (2009-04-09). "Karl Urban on Star Trek and beyond". The New Zealand Herald (APN News & Media). Retrieved 2009-04-11. 32.Jump up ^ Anthony Pascale (2007-09-28). "Karl Urban Up For ‘Star Trek’ Role (But Not Villain) + Casting & Plot Updates". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-12-28. 33.^ Jump up to: a b Siobhan Synnot (2009-04-26). "Simon Pegg interview". Scotland on Sunday (The Scotsman Publications). Retrieved 2009-04-26. 34.Jump up ^ Craig McLean (2009-04-26). "Simon Pegg can still boldly go ... to East Kilbride". The Sunday Times (London). Retrieved 2009-04-26. 35.Jump up ^ Erin Biba (2008-07-21). "Simon Pegg's Geek Roots Show in Spaced". Wired (Condé Nast Publications). Retrieved 2008-10-02. 36.Jump up ^ Steve Fritz (2009-01-21). "From 'Trek' to 'Wars', Part 2: George Takei on Star Trek". Newsarama. Retrieved 2009-01-22. 37.Jump up ^ Tenuto, John (2007-12-16). "John Cho: Sulu Is A Badass". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-02-16. 38.Jump up ^ Anthony Pascale (2008-03-17). "Cho Injured On Trek Set". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-03-19. 39.Jump up ^ Ileane Rudolph (2007-10-29). "Heroes Preview: Ando's Secret Superpower Desire". TV Guide. Retrieved 2007-10-31. 40.^ Jump up to: a b "JJ Abrams on the new Star Trek trailer". Empire. Bauer Media Group. Retrieved 2008-11-17. 41.Jump up ^ Cindy White (2008-01-28). "Young Chekov Talks Trek". IGN. Retrieved 2008-01-28. 42.Jump up ^ Total Film (2013-03-12). Star Wars Episode 7: Movie Stars On J.J. Abrams' Sequel. (Interview). Totalfilm.com. Retrieved 2015-11-10. 43.Jump up ^ Anthony Pascale (2007-05-09). "Greg Ellis Joins Star Trek Cast". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2009-02-19. 44.^ Jump up to: a b c d Patrick Lee (2009-04-29). "Don't blink! We unearth a few Star Trek easter eggs". Sci Fi Wire. Retrieved 2009-04-29. 45.Jump up ^ William Keck (2008-03-02). "Boldly go where they went before". USA Today. Retrieved 2008-03-10. 46.Jump up ^ "Brad William Henke talks about his role in STAR TREK". Collider. 2008-09-13. Retrieved 2008-09-14. 47.Jump up ^ Trotter, Charles (2008-01-29). "Meet The Young Kirk Boys". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-01-28. 48.Jump up ^ "How J.J. Abrams snuck Wesley Crusher into Star Trek!". Sci-Fi Wire. 2009-11-04. Retrieved 2009-12-18. 49.Jump up ^ Charles Trotter (2009-05-02). "Fun Stuff In Official Star Trek Movie Credits". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2009-05-04. 50.Jump up ^ Pascale, Anthony (2008-12-18). "Majel Barrett-Roddenberry Passes Away". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2010-08-26. 51.^ Jump up to: a b Meredith Woerner (2009-05-11). "The Shatner Scene You Never Saw In Abrams' Star Trek". io9. Retrieved 2009-05-12. 52.Jump up ^ Clayton Neuman (2008-09-08). "Masters of SciFi – J.J. Abrams on Reviving Frankenstein in Fringe and Adhering to Canon With Star Trek". AMC. Retrieved 2008-09-09. 53.Jump up ^ William Keck (2008-01-21). "Celeb Watch: Shatner's gone there before, but new 'Trek' isn't on frontier". USA Today. Retrieved 2008-03-26. 54.Jump up ^ Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens (1995). The Art of Star Trek. Pocket Books. p. 155. ISBN 0-671-89804-3. 55.Jump up ^ Kreski, Chris; Shatner, William (1995). Star Trek Movie Memories. New York: HarperTorch. p. 276. ISBN 0-06-109329-7. 56.Jump up ^ Hughes, David (2008-07-15). The Greatest Sci-Fi Movies Never Made (Revised ed.). Titan Books. pp. 35, 37, 44–46. ISBN 978-1-84576-755-6. 57.^ Jump up to: a b Dave Itzkoff (2009-04-23). "New team retrofits old ship". The New York Times (The New York Times Company). Retrieved 2009-04-26. 58.^ Jump up to: a b c d Anthony Pascale (2008-01-25). "Star Trek Cast & Crew Fan Chat Transcript + Pictures From The Set". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-01-27. 59.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Anthony Pascale (2007-10-04). "Interview – Roberto Orci On Why He Is A Trekkie & Making Trek Big Again". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-09-20. 60.Jump up ^ Steve Krutzler (2006-06-07). "Abrams Cohorts Emphasize Respect for Mythology in Trek XI, Say Script Will Contain Old and New". TrekWeb.com. Retrieved 2006-08-20. 61.Jump up ^ Pascale, Anthony (2007-12-05). "Paramount Updates Star Trek Credits & Official Synopsis + Adds Production Partner". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2007-12-09. 62.Jump up ^ Pascale, Anthony (2008-12-30). "Super High Resolution Images For ‘Star Trek’ 2009". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-12-31. 63.Jump up ^ "Can J.J. Abrams save Star Trek?". Empire (Bauer Media Group). July 2006. p. 56. 64.Jump up ^ Matthew Leyland (April 2009). "Bold New Enterprise". Total Film (Future plc). p. 72. 65.^ Jump up to: a b Geoff Boucher (2009-01-29). "J.J. Abrams on tribbles and the 'Galaxy Quest' problem". Los Angeles Times (Tribune Company). Retrieved 2009-01-29. 66.^ Jump up to: a b James Dyer (May 2009). "The Prime Director". Empire (Bauer Media Group). pp. 76–79. 67.Jump up ^ Tatiana Siegel (2007-02-24). "Abrams takes helm of 'Star Trek'". The Hollywood Reporter. Archived from the original on 2008-05-08. Retrieved 2008-04-14. 68.Jump up ^ Goldman, Eric (2008-05-16). "Abrams Talks Trek, Cloverfield 2". IGN. Retrieved 2008-05-16. 69.^ Jump up to: a b Hugh Hart (2008-10-02). "Star Trek Writers Brace for Impact". Wired (Condé Nast Publications). Retrieved 2008-10-03. 70.^ Jump up to: a b c Anthony Pascale (2008-12-11). "Bob Orci Explains How The New Star Trek Movie Fits With Trek Canon (and Real Science)" (Some information is taken from subsequent comments by Orci under the username "boborci"). TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-12-23. 71.^ Jump up to: a b c Patrick Lee (2009-03-26). "Orci & Kurtzman: Why they don't call Star Trek a reboot". Sci Fi Wire. Retrieved 2009-03-26. 72.^ Jump up to: a b c Anthony Pascale (2009-04-30). "Star Trek Writers Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2009-05-01. 73.Jump up ^ Helen O'Hara (2008-11-14). "Klingon Subplot Revealed". Empire. Retrieved 2008-11-14. 74.Jump up ^ "Star Trek: Behind the scenes" (Video). The Hollywood Reporter (Lynne Segall). Retrieved 2009-04-03. 75.Jump up ^ Patrick Lee (2009-03-24). "Orci & Kurtzman: What familiar Star Trek bits will you see in the new movie?". Sci Fi Wire. Retrieved 2009-03-24. 76.^ Jump up to: a b c Goldsmith, Jeff (2009-05-16). "Star Trek Q&A". Creative Screenwriting. Retrieved 2009-05-16. 77.Jump up ^ Jeff Jensen (2008-10-17). "Inspirations for a whole new Enterprise". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2008-12-15. 78.^ Jump up to: a b c d Anthony Pascale (2008-12-10). "Exclusive Interview: Roberto Orci On All The Latest With Star Trek (and more)". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-12-09. 79.^ Jump up to: a b Anthony Pascale (2008-01-19). "Interview – Orci Answers Questions About New Star Trek Trailer". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-01-21. 80.Jump up ^ Josh Horowitz (2007-03-08). "'Star Trek' Writers Talk Direction, Technobabble – But Not Matt Damon". MTV. Retrieved 2007-08-07. 81.^ Jump up to: a b Anthony Pascale (2007-10-08). "Interview – Orci Talks Casting, Characters, Canon and Kirks". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-09-25. 82.^ Jump up to: a b Anthony Pascale (2008-04-13). "Grand Slam XVI: Highlights From Orci Q&A". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-04-13. 83.Jump up ^ Bryan Cairns (2009-03-23). "To Boldly Go ... 'Star Trek' Executive Producer Bryan Burk". Newsarama. Retrieved 2009-03-23. 84.Jump up ^ "Star Trek Magazine No. 17 Preview + Scott Chambliss Interview Extract". TrekMovie.com. 2009-03-20. Retrieved 2009-03-20. 85.Jump up ^ Cotta Vaz, Mark. Star Trek : The Art of the Film, Titan Books, 2009. 86.Jump up ^ Fred Topel (2008-09-05). "J.J. Abrams on TV's Fringe". Suicide Girls. Retrieved 2009-01-08. 87.Jump up ^ Vic Holtreman (2009-03-24). "Exclusive Interview With The Man Behind Star Trek’s Props". Screen Rant. Retrieved 2009-03-24. 88.Jump up ^ Eric Vespe (2008-03-18). "Why do these shots from the filming of "Corporate Headquarters" look suspiciously like the Starfleet Academy?". Ain't It Cool News. Retrieved 2008-09-25. 89.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g "Production notes". StarTrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2009-05-04. Enter the main site and click "About" on the navigation menu to access. 90.Jump up ^ Pascale, Anthony (2009-05-03). "TrekMovie Hollywood Premiere Video Interviews w/ Trek Celebs (Past & Present)". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2009-05-04. 91.Jump up ^ Helen O'Hara (2008-10-28). "Empire Star Trek Cover". Empire (Bauer Media Group). Retrieved 2008-10-28. 92.Jump up ^ Sampson, Mike (2008-10-15). "EXCL: Star Trek pic!". JoBlo.com. Retrieved 2008-10-15. 93.^ Jump up to: a b Joe Nazzaro (2009-04-06). "FX artists create new aesthetic for ‘Star Trek’ franchise". Makeup Mag. Retrieved 2009-04-06. 94.Jump up ^ Bill Desowitz (2009-05-15). "Creature Designer Neville Page Talks Star Trek". Animation World Network. Retrieved 2009-05-17. 95.Jump up ^ Patrick Lee (2009-03-20). "Star Trek "doctor" reveals details of Kirk's birth in Abrams' film". Sci Fi Wire. Retrieved 2009-03-20. 96.Jump up ^ Anthony Pascale (2008-03-27). "Star Trek Wraps". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-03-28. 97.Jump up ^ Anthony Pascale (2008-04-09). "Producer Talks ‘Iowa’ Shoot + VIDEO Of Scene Being Shot". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-04-10. 98.Jump up ^ Paul Eakins (2007-12-19). "Council Returns after 'Trek'". Long Beach Press-Telegram. 99.Jump up ^ "Motion Picture Incentive Fund". Economic Development Corporation of Utah. 2009-02-04. Retrieved 2009-02-04. 100.Jump up ^ Anthony Pascale (2008-03-18). "CSUN Transformed Into Academy". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-03-19. 101.Jump up ^ Cynthia Littleton, Michael Schneider (2007-11-05). "WGA strike hit the streets". Variety. Retrieved 2007-11-06. 102.Jump up ^ Benjamin Svetkey (2007-11-08). "Writers' strike: Imagining the worst-case scenario". Entertainment Weekly (Time, Inc.). Retrieved 2007-11-12. 103.^ Jump up to: a b Anthony Pascale (2008-03-01). "Exclusive Interview: Damon Lindelof On New Release Date and Trek Appealing To Wider Audience". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-03-03. 104.Jump up ^ Alex Billington (2009-01-14). "Kicking Off 2009 with Writers Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci – Part Two: Transformers 2". First Showing. Retrieved 2009-01-14. 105.Jump up ^ Rogers, Troy (2007-12-20). "Karl Urban Talks Comanche Moon Mini-series and Star Trek". The Dead Bolt. Retrieved 2012-01-11. 106.Jump up ^ "Morrison and Nichols Talk a little Trek". TrekMovie.com. 2008-04-23. Retrieved 2008-04-25. 107.Jump up ^ "Simon Spills On Star Trek". Sky Living. 2007-12-06. Retrieved 2012-01-11. 108.Jump up ^ Anthony Pascale (2007-11-06). "'Star Trek' Extras Open Casting Call – Looking for Unique Faces". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-01-20. 109.Jump up ^ Dan Madsen (2009-03-24). "Mania Exclusive Interview: Eugene Roddenberry, Jr.". Mania. Retrieved 2009-03-24. 110.Jump up ^ Anthony Pascale (2008-06-24). "Ron Moore Talks Movies (Past and Future)". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-11-23. 111.^ Jump up to: a b Goldman, Michael (2009-04-20). "Back on Trek; How J.J. Abrams led the Star Trek revival". Millimetre. p. 2. Retrieved 2009-04-28. 112.Jump up ^ Tapley, Christopher. "Tech Support Interview: The crafts of ‘Star Trek’". In Contention. Retrieved 24 December 2015. 113.^ Jump up to: a b c Bill Desowitz (2009-05-12). "Where No Star Trek Has Gone Before". Animation World Network. Retrieved 2009-05-15. 114.^ Jump up to: a b c d McGorry, Ken (2009-05-01). "Star Trek Returns". Post Magazine. Archived from the original on 2009-05-08. Retrieved 2009-05-04. 115.Jump up ^ Jeff Jensen (2008-11-11). "'Star Trek': An exclusive first look at the Enterprise". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2009-03-08. 116.Jump up ^ "How ILM came up with the new Enterprise for J.J. Abrams' Trek". Sci Fi Wire. 2009-04-17. Retrieved 2009-04-17. 117.^ Jump up to: a b Jaeger, Alex (2009-07-01). Cinefax. "118". Missing or empty |title= (help) 118.Jump up ^ Pascale, Anthony (2008-02-11). "Interview with Star Trek's new science advisor". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2011-12-21. 119.^ Jump up to: a b Dan Goldwasser (2009-04-21). "Michael Giacchino hits warp speed with his score to Star Trek". ScoringSessions.com. Retrieved 2009-04-21. 120.Jump up ^ Cindy White (2007-11-01). "Trek Score Will Keep Theme". Sci Fi Wire. Archived from the original on 2008-02-02. Retrieved 2007-11-03. 121.Jump up ^ Anthony Pascale (2008-03-23). "Giacchino’s Star Trek Soundtrack Announced – Available For Pre-order". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-03-25. 122.Jump up ^ "Two Steps From Hell: Music for Motion Picture Advertising". TwoStepsFromHell.com. Archived from the original on 2010-10-23. Retrieved 2011-03-13. 123.Jump up ^ Michael Kunkes (2009-04-29). "More Sound Trekking". Motion Picture Editors Guild. Retrieved 2009-05-07. 124.Jump up ^ "'Star Trek' boldly goes to summer 2009 in schedule shift". KATU. 2008-02-15. Retrieved 2012-01-12. 125.Jump up ^ Anthony Pascale (2009-02-12). "Alan Dean Foster Writing Star Trek Movie Adaptation". StarTrek.com. Retrieved 2009-02-12. 126.Jump up ^ Anthony Pascale (2009-03-19). "ST09 Tidbits (Spocks Edition): Nimoy Supports Vulcans UPDATED + Quinto Reads Audiobook & Appears in GQ". StarTrek.com. Retrieved 2009-04-04. 127.Jump up ^ "Austin, TX Fans Given Surprise Showing of ENTIRE Star Trek Movie". StarTrek.com. 2009-04-06. Retrieved 2009-04-07. 128.Jump up ^ "Star Trek to get Sydney premiere". BBC News. 2009-03-20. Retrieved 2009-03-19. 129.Jump up ^ Anthony Pascale (2009-03-20). "ST09 Tidbits (T-48 days): Vulcan Gets A ‘Yes’ + New Esurance Contest + New Kellogg’s Promos + more". StarTrek.com. Retrieved 2009-03-20. 130.Jump up ^ Charles Trotter (2008-01-21). "Trek Welder Talks Teaser Shoot". StarTrek.com. Retrieved 2008-10-02. 131.Jump up ^ Lauer, Andy (2009-06-05). ""Man on Wire," "The Wrestler" Among 2009 Golden Trailer Winners". indieWIRE. Retrieved 2012-01-12. 132.Jump up ^ Jay A. Fernandez and Borys Kit (2008-11-21). ""Star Trek" promo blasting off six months early". Reuters. Retrieved 2008-11-22. 133.Jump up ^ Stanley, T.L. (2009-04-16). "Paramount forges 'Star Trek' tie-ins". The Hollywood Reporter (Prometheus Global Media). Retrieved 2009-04-17. 134.^ Jump up to: a b "CBS Announces New Star Trek Licenses – Including Monopoly, Uno, Apparel, Fragrances + more UPDATED". StarTrek.com. 2009-01-28. Retrieved 2009-01-28. 135.Jump up ^ John Tenuto (2008-01-27). "Star Trek Headed Back To Playmates". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-01-28. 136.Jump up ^ John Tenuto (2008-11-19). "Details On First Two Waves Of Playmates Star Trek Movie Toys + Nero’s Ship Name Revealed UPDATED". StarTrek.com. Retrieved 2008-11-24. 137.Jump up ^ John Tenuto (2009-01-23). "Exclusive Details On Playmates Full Line Of Star Trek Movie Toys + Hi Res Images". StarTrek.com. Retrieved 2009-01-24. 138.Jump up ^ John Tenuto (2008-01-26). "Corgi Announces Star Trek Movie License". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-01-28. 139.Jump up ^ John Tenuto (2009-01-19). "Star Trek Hot Wheels Coming in May". StarTrek.com. Retrieved 2009-01-19. 140.Jump up ^ John Tenuto (2009-02-12). "CBS Introduces Star Trek QUOGS – New Cartoon-style TOS Character Designs For Multiple Products". StarTrek.com. Retrieved 2009-02-12. 141.Jump up ^ ""Star Trek" DVDs will beam up on Nov. 17th". The Times-Picayune (Ashton Phelps Jr.). 2009-07-29. Retrieved 2009-07-23. 142.Jump up ^ "Star Trek XI 2-disc edition". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2009-07-23. 143.Jump up ^ "Star Trek (2009)" (in Swedish). WebHallen. Retrieved 2012-01-12. 144.Jump up ^ Arnold, Thomas (2009-11-25). "'Star Trek' tops video charts". The Hollywood Reporter (Prometheus Global Media). Retrieved 2012-01-12. 145.Jump up ^ "Top Selling DVDs of 2009". The Numbers. Retrieved 2012-01-12. 146.Jump up ^ Peter Sciretta (2009-04-13). "Star Trek on May 7th". /Film. Retrieved 2009-04-13. 147.Jump up ^ Rosario T. Calabria (2009-05-11). "Final Numbers In – Star Trek Breaks Franchise & IMAX Records + Outpeforming Batman Begins". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2009-05-12. 148.Jump up ^ "Star Trek Movies". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2009-06-17. 149.Jump up ^ "UIP International Box Office Gross". United International Pictures. 2009-10-01. Retrieved 2009-10-25. 150.Jump up ^ "2009 WORLDWIDE GROSSES". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2009-10-29. 151.Jump up ^ Anthony Pascale (2009-07-01). "ST09 Tidbits: Last Day in Top 10? + More Khan Debate + More Trek/Wars + more". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2009-08-02. 152.Jump up ^ "Star Trek (2009)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2011-03-30. 153.Jump up ^ "Star Trek Reviews, Ratings, Credits". Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved 2011-03-13. 154.Jump up ^ "Movie Releases by Score (2009)". Retrieved 2011-03-13. 155.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Burr, Ty (2009-05-05). "A Fresh Frontier". Boston Globe (The New York Times Company). Retrieved 2009-05-06. 156.^ Jump up to: a b Gleiberman, Owen (2009-05-08). "Star Trek". Entertainment Weekly (Time, Inc.). Retrieved 2011-12-21. 157.^ Jump up to: a b Traver, Peter (2009-05-06). "Star Trek". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 2011-12-21. 158.Jump up ^ Dargis, Manohla (2009-05-08). "Star Trek (2009)". New York Times (The New York Times Company). Retrieved 2009-05-10. 159.Jump up ^ Stevens, Dana (2009-05-06). "Go See 'Star Trek'". Slate. The Washington Post Company. Retrieved 2009-05-10. 160.^ Jump up to: a b Huddleston, Tom (2009-05-07). "Star Trek (2009)". Time Out London. Retrieved 2011-12-21. 161.Jump up ^ Robey, Tim (2009-05-07). "Star Trek review". The Daily Telegraph (UK: Telegraph Media Group). Retrieved 2011-12-21. 162.Jump up ^ Bradshaw, Peter (2011-12-21). "Star Trek". The Guardian (London: Guardian News and Media). Retrieved 2009-05-07. 163.Jump up ^ Phipps, Keith (2009-05-07). "Star Trek". The A.V. Club. The Onion. Retrieved 2011-12-21. 164.Jump up ^ Ebert, Roger (2009-05-06). "Star Trek". Chicago Sun-Times (Sun-Times Media Group). Retrieved 2009-05-10. 165.Jump up ^ Bain, Marc (2009-05-05). "Enterprise Ethics". Newsweek. Ray Chelstowski. Retrieved 2011-12-21. 166.Jump up ^ Lapidos, Juliet (2009-05-07). "There Are Four Lights!". Slate. The Washington Post Company. Retrieved 2011-12-21. 167.Jump up ^ "The 82nd Academy Awards (2010) Nominees and Winners". Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Retrieved 2011-11-22. 168.Jump up ^ "Best Sci-Fi / Fantasy". Empire. Bauer Consumer Media. 2010. Retrieved April 4, 2010. 169.Jump up ^ "Star Trek Wins Hollywood Movie Award". TrekMovie.com. 2009-10-27. Retrieved 2011-12-23. 170.Jump up ^ "SCREAM Awards 2009 Winners". Spike TV. 2011-09-01. Retrieved 2011-12-23. 171.Jump up ^ "The 16th Annual Screen Actors Guild Awards". Screen Actors Guild. Retrieved 2011-12-23. 172.Jump up ^ "Nominees And Winners". National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences. Retrieved 2011-12-22. 173.Jump up ^ "Nominees". National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences. Retrieved 2011-12-22. 174.Jump up ^ "38 Years. Hundreds of Memories". Retrieved 2012-01-12. 175.Jump up ^ West, Kelly (2009-06-15). "Nominations Posted For 2009 Teen Choice Awards". Cinema Blend. Retrieved 2011-12-23. 176.Jump up ^ "THE 15th CRITICS' CHOICE MOVIE AWARDS NOMINEES". Broadcast Film Critics Association. Retrieved 2011-12-23. 177.Jump up ^ "Up In the Air named 2009's Best Film by the National Board Review". National Board of Review of Motion Pictures. 2009-12-03. Retrieved 2011-12-23. 178.Jump up ^ Pascale, Anthony (2008-04-06). "Paramount Already Thinking About Sequel To Abrams Star Trek". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved 2008-06-05. 179.Jump up ^ Schwartz, Terri (2011-07-28). "J.J. Abrams Closes In On Directing "Star Trek 2"". MTV (Viacom). Retrieved 2011-12-23. 180.Jump up ^ Brodesser-Akner, Claude (2011-09-13). "J.J. Abrams Officially Commits to Directing Star Trek 2". New York. Archived from the original on 2011-09-17. Retrieved 2011-09-17. 181.Jump up ^ Vary, Adam (2012-09-10). "'Star Trek' sequel gets a title". Inside Movies. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2012-09-13. 182.Jump up ^ "Paramount Moves 'Star Trek' 3D Sequel Back 11 Months to 2013". TheWrap. Retrieved 2012-06-05. 183.Jump up ^ "J.J. Abrams Will Still Be Involved with STAR TREK 3 and MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE 5". collider. Retrieved 2012. 184.Jump up ^ "Abrams Confirms He Won't Direct Next Installment". moviefone. Retrieved September 13, 2013. 185.Jump up ^ "'Star Trek 3' Gets Three Writers; Aiming for 2016 Release Date". Moviethatmatters.com. December 9, 2013. Retrieved December 9, 2013. 186.Jump up ^ "Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci Splitting Up on Bigscreen (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety. April 22, 2014. Retrieved 2014-04-22. 187.Jump up ^ Fleming, Jr, Mike (May 9, 2014). "Roberto Orci Frontrunner To Helm ‘Star Trek 3′". Deadline. Retrieved May 9, 2014. 188.Jump up ^ Kroll, Justin (May 13, 2014). "Roberto Orci to Direct ‘Star Trek 3′ (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety. Retrieved May 13, 2014. 189.Jump up ^ Lesnick, Silas (December 5, 2014). "Breaking: Bob Orci Removed from Star Trek 3!". ComingSoon.net. Retrieved December 5, 2014. 190.Jump up ^ Fleming, Jr, Mike (December 15, 2014). "'Star Trek 3' Director Search Narrows To Five Including Rupert Wyatt". Deadline. 191.Jump up ^ "Duncan Jones on Twitter". Twitter. 192.Jump up ^ Fleming, Jr, Mike (2014-12-22). "Star Trek 3's New Director Will Be 'Fast & Furious 6 Helmer". Deadline. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Star Trek (film). Wikiquote has quotations related to: Star Trek (film) Official website Star Trek at the Internet Movie Database Star Trek at Memory Alpha (a Star Trek wiki) Category:2009 films Category:English-language films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American science fiction action films Category:Best Sci-Fi/Fantasy Empire Award winners Category:Film scores by Michael Giacchino Category:Films about revenge Category:Films directed by J. J. Abrams Category:Films produced by J. J. Abrams Category:Films produced by Damon Lindelof Category:Screenplays by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci Category:Films set in Iowa Category:Films set in San Francisco, California Category:Films set in the 23rd century Category:Films set in the 24th century Category:Alternate timeline films Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, California Category:Films shot in Utah Category:Films that won the Academy Award for Best Makeup Category:IMAX films Category:Reboot films Category:Space adventure films Category:Star Trek (film franchise) Category:Star Trek time travel episodes Category:Time travel films Category:Titan (moon) in film Category:Bad Robot Productions films Category:Spyglass Entertainment films Category:Paramount Pictures films